


Фобия

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ариадна – гомофоб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фобия

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: тут полноценный NC-21. Кровь, расчлененка. Я предупредила.

В квартире холодно. Ариадна просыпается оттого, что ей приснилось, как она идет по полю, занесенному белым снегом. Во сне была ночь, снег отражал ледяной свет луны и темно-синее небо и простирался так далеко, как Ариадне даже не представить.   
Она сворачивается калачиком, пытаясь согреться, и рассеянно думает о том, куда же делось одеяло. Собственные руки не спасают, простыни тоже недостаточно – холод проникает внутрь, захватывает каждую каплю крови, обращая ее в льдинку. Ариадна мерзнет так, что готова забраться в ванну, наполненную кипятком, – так, по крайней мере, она почувствует свои занемевшие руки. 

Она поднимается с постели, не желая выбираться из-под простыни, которая откровенно бесполезна – слишком тонка для того, чтобы уберечь собственное тепло Ариадны. Она делает маленький шаг в сторону ванной комнаты, потому что желание погрузиться в горячую воду становится просто непреодолимым, и охает, ступив с прикроватного коврика на паркет. Дерево обжигает холодом, и Ариадна инстинктивно поджимает ногу и обнимает себя руками – но тепла нет. Она торопится дойти до ванной и почти не вздрагивает, пока – на носочках – идет по ледяному полу. 

Ариадна думает, что так немудрено серьезно заболеть, что завтра непременно позвонит в управляющую компанию и выскажет все, что о них думает, что… Она выходит в коридор и сразу замечает свет из-под двери в ванную комнату. Ровная линия – как на взлетной полосе, уходящая в перспективу. И мигает, только не четко, а рвано, прерывисто, как бывает, когда лампочка вот-вот перегорит. 

Ариадна понимает, что перед сном забыла нажать на выключатель, и это не удивляет ее, потому что усталость последних дней должна была взять свое и проявиться, как сейчас – в рассеянности. 

Она толкает дверь, одновременно надавливая на ручку, и слышит, как привычно щелкает замок. Звук моментально разносится по всему коридору, и, когда не остается даже отголоска эха, кажется, что стало оглушительно тихо – тише, чем было до этого. 

Ариадна собирается войти, но замирает на пороге, раскрыв рот в немом крике ужаса. Первое, что она видит, – лужа крови на белоснежном кафеле пола. Кровь густая, темная, застывшая. Ариадна не к месту вспоминает раздавленные вишни. Кровь стелется по плиткам уродливой кляксой, и Ариадне кажется, что за то время, что она на нее смотрит, лужа становится еще больше. 

Багровое пятно матово блестит, и в том, как мерцающая лампа отражается в нем, есть что-то отвратительно-прекрасное. Ариадна чувствует себя Алисой в каком-то неправильном Зазеркалье, в котором нет шахматных клеток, но есть кафельные плитки, нет шахматных фигур, но есть прибывающая вязкая кровь, и осталось совсем немного до того, как пальцы ног Ариадны заалеют. 

Она все еще не переступила порог, и теперь ей чудится, что в ванной кто-то есть – кто-то, загороженный нераскрытой до конца дверью. Ариадна толкает ее, осторожно-осторожно, подспудно не желая, чтобы та позволила увидеть все помещение. Увидеть, откуда на полу взялось столько крови – темной, пахнущей железом и вызывающей тошноту. 

Дверь качается и поскрипывает. Ариадна толкает еще раз, сильнее, и стремительно зажимает рот ладошкой, то ли удерживая рвущийся обратно недавний ужин, то ли не давая себе закричать. Бледные до синевы стопы с угловатыми, будто грубо вытесанными из мрамора пальцами стоят в багровой луже. Щиколотки в потеках крови – такое чувство, что она текла ручьем. Голени, острые колени, сильные бедра – все такое бледное, словно мертвое. Мягкий член среди слипшихся волос и разрезанный живот.

Артур вспорот, как свинья, его кишки синюшно-бордового цвета нависают над пахом, и на висящий член падает сумрачная тень. Ариадна не может на это смотреть, ей противно, ей жутко и мерзко, она порывается захлопнуть дверь и ринуться к себе в спальню, спрятаться от этого кошмара. 

Это не галлюцинации, потому что кому, как не ей, уметь различать реальность и сон? Тотем, думает она, нужно добраться до тотема, который остался на тумбочке около постели. Значит, тем более нужно вернуться в ту комнату, чтобы убедиться, что это все – … 

Ариадна пятится и вдруг упирается спиной в кого-то крепкого и теплого. Она замирает и не может найти в себе сил обернуться, потому что уверена – тот, кто стоит позади нее, и сделал с Артуром такое. 

На плечо ложится рука, и Ариадна не выдерживает – оборачивается. И пронзительно кричит, когда Имс, безумно улыбаясь, облизывает нож с огромным, измазанным в крови изогнутым лезвием. У Имса в глазах не видно радужки – только угольная чернота расширенных зрачков, хотя свет из ванной падает прямо ему на лицо, и Ариадна видит щеки, испачканные в алом, руки, ногти с бордовой грязью под ними. 

Имс не смотрит на Ариадну, но уверенно толкает ее в грудь, и она влетает в ванную, поскальзывается на крови и падает на пол, больно ударяясь бедром и пачкаясь в остывшем багрянце, который натек из Артурового вспоротого живота. Ее белая сорочка мгновенно пропитывается, и Ариадна кривится, чувствуя, как сырая ткань липнет к коже, инстинктивно стирает с себя кровь испачканными в ней руками и мажется еще больше. Ариадна вскидывает голову, вспомнив про Имса и Артура, и отползает подальше, забиваясь под раковину. На полу остаются кровавые разводы – на ее по-больничному белоснежном, стерильном кафеле. 

Она поднимает глаза на Артура, замершего мраморной скульптурой. Если бы не кровь на его теле, можно было бы решить, что он действительно статуя – настолько он бледен. Она не понимает, как Артур держится на ногах, при такой-то ране и таком количестве вытекшей крови, но он стоит и даже не шевелится, словно это – не настоящий Артур, а его восковая копия, отлитая сумасшедшим извращенцем. 

Ариадна смотрит на него – на руки, висящие плетьми, на впалую грудь и опущенную голову. Грязные, вьющиеся на концах пряди черным дождем упали между ней и Артуром, и Ариадна решает, что в его глазах должна таиться истина – сон это, галлюцинация или же происходит на самом деле. 

Она улавливает движение и вздрагивает, замечая Имса, смотрящего прямо на нее. Ее ноги холодеют, по рукам бегут мурашки, и она вспоминает, что почти раздета, что за окном – зима, а в квартире все промерзло. Ариадна сидит на ледяных плитках и обнимает свои колени, пытается стать еще незаметнее, но Имс смотрит на нее, и нож в его руке бликует, отражая мерцающий свет перегорающей лампы. Ариадна бросает взгляд на Артура и отшатывается – его черные глаза обращены к ней. Улыбка как небрежный разрез на лице, бордовая, запекшаяся кровь в уголках губ и руки. Руки! Артур ведет ладонями по торсу, окунув пальцы в собственный живот и рисуя на своей коже кровью непонятные Ариадне знаки. Его улыбка становится шире, и алые струи сбегают по подбородку вниз, и ей становится понятно, что щеки Артура тоже разрезаны. 

– Нравится? – спрашивает он. 

Ариадна скулит и елозит ногами по кафелю. Кровь, в которой она испачкалась, уже свернулась, и ее можно снять как густую пленку, но Ариадна и не думает об этом. Она хочет добраться до своей спальни, до тотема и пистолета. 

– Имс, – голос Артура звучит недовольно. – Имс, ей не нравится. 

Он запускает руку к себе в живот и сжимает внутренности. Изгибается, просовывая глубже, – Ариадна не может отвести взгляд от того, как шевелятся потроха Артура, когда их задевает его рука, – дергает посильнее и вздрагивает всем телом. На пол что-то падает с мерзким чавканьем, попадая в почти застывшую лужу крови. 

Ариадна застывает от ужаса, понимая, что Артур только что вырвал из себя почку. Тошнота подступает к горлу, Ариадна закрывает рот рукой и зажмуривается, а когда снова открывает глаза – кричит. Имс наклонился прямо к ее лицу, рассматривая близко-близко, и она видит россыпь мелких черных точек на его лице. Через секунду доходит, что это – совсем не пыль, а Артурова кровь. 

– Дорогуша, почему тебе не нравится? – Имс говорит тихо, но лучше бы он орал, потому что вкрадчивость его голоса пугает Ариадну сильнее. Он смотрит на нее, кивает на Артуру: – Ты только посмотри, какой он красивый. 

Раздается смешок, и Ариадна закрывает лицо руками. Щеки – мокрые, а она даже не заметила, как заплакала. 

– Хочешь стать такой же? – она не отвечает, не находя в себе сил видеть все это. Имсу не нравится: он взрыкивает и хватает ее за руки, отнимая их от лица, дергает Ариадну на себя: – Ты должна смотреть! 

Нож царапает плечо, а на запястьях будут синяки. Если бы Имс потянул сильнее, то обеспечил бы её переломом. Ариадна натягивает на колени короткую сорочку и послушно разглядывает Артура. Ноги замерзли так, что она их совсем не чувствует, сердце колотится в горле, не давая дышать, а свихнувшийся Имс зарезал напарника. В ее ванной целое море крови, а Артур должен был уже умереть, а не стоять как вкопанный и не ловить кайф от эксгибиционизма. Ее руки дрожат, а ногти посинели, она не может даже сжать ладонь в кулак, потому что ей чертовски холодно. 

– Имс! – Артур как капризный ребенок, разве что ногой не топает. Ариадна расплывается в улыбке и понимает, что не может сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Хохот нарушает тишину, и кажется, что Ариадна теперь вполне вписывается в эту немного странную компанию. 

Болезненный удар приводит ее в чувства, и она затыкается. Имс выглядит зверем, разъяренным зверем, в глазах его отчетливо видно желание сделать с ней то же, что он уже сделал с Артуром. Ариадна вся подбирается, готовясь к рывку, – дверь в ванную открыта, можно успеть, можно успеть, можно ус… Артур качает головой и делает шаг к выходу из помещения. Его внутренности колышутся, как желе, и нависают над членом еще больше. Ариадну рвет, но она успевает приподняться и бессильным кулем повиснуть на ванне, опустошая желудок. По громкому стуку и движению воздуха она понимает, что дверь закрылась. Теперь ей не спастись. 

Она медленно подается назад, обреченно вздыхая, и лихорадочно пытается сообразить, как ей вырваться из этого кошмара. Вариантов нет, кроме одного – слушаться и не сопротивляться, может быть, ей повезет и с ней ничего не случится, если она будет покорной. 

Ариадна поворачивается, готовая ко встрече с неотвратимым, и замирает – ванная комната пуста. Кафельный пол девственно чист, Артура нет, Имса с его проклятым блестящим ножом нет, а свет горит ровно-ровно, не мигая. Ариадна тянется к батарее и резко выдыхает – горячие. Она трет лицо, глаза, ощупывает сорочку и ноги – все в полном порядке, сухое, чистое и теплое. Полотенца – белоснежные, банный халат… а где банный халат? Она вспоминает, что оставила его на кровати – вчера, когда собиралась ложиться спать. 

Ариадна поднимается, чувствуя, как затекли ноги, и зная, что впереди ее ждут несколько неприятных минут, когда к конечностям будет возвращаться чувствительность. Ее все еще потрясывает, и она вот-вот расплачется, потому что галлюцинация, видение или что это с ней было – ужасно. Она всегда думала, что Имс сумасшедший, что Артур ему под стать, что они нашли друг друга в своих извращенных гомосексуальных играх, но не подозревала, что ее мысли могут вылиться вот в такое. Ариадна бросает взгляд в зеркало и замирает – она видит Артура за своей спиной. Но стоит ей моргнуть, как все пропадает. Она выдыхает и качает головой. 

Руки по-прежнему дрожат и ноги почти не держат, когда она идет по коридору к спальне. На этот раз Ариадна проверила как следует и знает, что свет в ванной выключен. Зато она не уверена в том, что выключала его, выбегая из своей комнаты – ей было так холодно, что она не замечала ничего вокруг. Прямоугольник двери отчетливо выделяется в черноте коридора, как будто обведенный светящимся маркером оранжевого цвета. Но так даже лучше – ей не очень хочется идти в темноте до кровати и наощупь искать кнопку выключателя. 

Ариадна хватается за ручку и отдергивает ладонь, прижимая ее к груди, – металл раскаленный. Она на ощупь находит какую-то ткань – может быть, это ветровка с вешалки, она не знает – и, обернув ею руку, нажимает на ручку, толкая дверь вперед. 

Ее опаляет жаром. Ариадна останавливается на пороге, не желая его переступать, и падает на колени, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слезы, но высыхают от температуры, стоящей в спальне. Кожа на щеках неприятно стянута. Ариадна трет глаза, надеясь, что ей все снова кажется. Да вот только она теперь не может точно сказать, казалось ли ей в ванной. 

Артур лежит на объятой пламенем постели, а Имс распластался на нем и ритмично двигает бедрами. На лице Артура – истинное наслаждение, уродливый язык высовывается через порез на щеке – его раньше не было. В бедре торчит Имсов нож, и Ариадна обращает внимание на его рукоять – резную, деревянную. Точечки и полосочки, как на кубике и игральной фишке. 

Артур выгибается на кровати, упирается в матрас лопатками и затылком, гортанно стонет, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Имса. На пальцах нет ногтей, замечает Ариадна и закусывает губу. Она делает несколько шагов вперед, но замирает, не зная, как решилась на это. Пятится назад, но Имс прекращает свои движения, поворачивается на кровати, опираясь на одни руки – как ящерица, совсем как ящерица – и гневно смотрит на Ариадну. Дверь позади нее захлопывается с такой силой, что дрожит пол, а огонь, подбиравшийся к Ариадне, отшатывается, как черт от святой воды. 

Артур тянет Имса за волосы, заставляет наклониться за поцелуем, и получает, что хотел – Имс набрасывается на него, впивается в губы зубами и отстраняется, скалясь. Ариадна видит, что подбородок Имса в крови, но Артур не издает ни стона боли – только стон, полный низкого, отвратительного, грязного кайфа. 

Ариадна всхлипывает – и прижимает ладони ко рту, боясь, что ее сейчас заставят принять участие в этом безумии. Она упирается спиной в дверь, а ягодицей касается раскаленной ручки – и вскрикивает, отстраняясь. Вскидывает огромные испуганные глаза на кровать и видит, что Имс поднимается с Артура, что член Имса, обмякший, вымазан в крови, а на внутренностях Артура виднеется что-то белесое, и не стоит большого труда понять, что именно. Артур опускает палец внутрь себя и, собрав сперму и кровь, слизывает, жмурясь, как довольная кошка. 

Ариадна скулит и сползает на пол, когда понимает, что Имс идет прямо к ней. Она закрывает голову руками и сжимается в комок, пряча лицо в коленях, и воет, когда ее хватают за плечи и поднимают на ноги, принуждая стоять. Она не чувствует ничего – пола как будто нет, и Ариадна бессильно валится на паркет, но Имс не дает ей этого сделать. Он прижимается к ней, гладит по лицу своими огромными ладонями, Ариадна чувствует, как его член касается ее живота, и содрогается от ужаса и стыда, чувствуя, как по ногам потекло горячее. 

– Детка, – говорит Имс, – ты ведь нас ненавидишь, – он проводит носом по щеке, повторяет движение языком, и Ариадне так противно и так страшно. – Мы же извращенцы и занимаемся мерзкими вещами, – скалится он и прикусывает мочку уха. 

–Н-не надо, – выдавливает она. – Пожалуйста. 

– Ну что же ты, – улыбается Имс и поднимает сорочку. – Мы же не мужчины. Разве мы можем тебя изнасиловать? 

– Нет! – взвизгивает она, представляя, как к ней притронется этот вспоротый Артур, как Имс вырежет ей кишки и трахнет прямо в живот, как его. Ариадне дурно, она дрожит и молится. 

– Как угодно, – небрежно бросает Имс, приставляет пистолет ей к виску и нажимает на курок. 

***

Ее бьют по щекам, и Ариадна просыпается. Секунда на осознание – и она садится на кушетке, видит, кто рядом с ней, и моментально отшатывается, чуть не падая. Перед глазами так и стоит – ее кровать, огонь, Имс, Артур, кровь, море крови, океан крови. 

– Дорогуша? – зовет Имс, в его голосе – неподдельная обеспокоенность. Ариадна нерешительно оглядывается, не желая смотреть на озабоченного имитатора, и натыкается взглядом на Артура, который смотрит так же тревожно. 

– Ты как? Мы думали, что всё, нужно скорую… – начинает он и замолкает, давая Ариадне время додумать все самой. 

– Скорую? – переспрашивает она и непонимающе хмурится. Голос у нее хриплый, как будто ей пришлось много и громко кричать. Совсем как… 

– Наш химик перехимичил, – шутит Имс и потирает шею. – Добавил неопробованный наркотик, который вызвал галлюцинации. Я думал, не выберусь оттуда никогда, – делится он. Имс непривычно серьезен, и Ариадна понемногу оттаивает. Если уж он не похабничает, то значит, действительно что-то пошло не так. Оттуда – это из сна, она понимает. 

– И что ты видела? – спрашивает Артур и немного подается вперед. Ариадна смотрит ему на живот, который закрыт одеждой – рубашкой и жилетом. Пиджак висит на спинке стула. Крови нигде не видно, да и не… Откуда ей здесь взяться? Это реальность. Ариадна чувствует, как ее отпускает. 

– Я?.. Да… Да так, кошмары, – отвечает она. 

– Понятно, – улыбается Артур. На щеках появляются ямочки, Ариадна засматривается на них и вспоминает, как эти самые щеки были разрезаны чуть ли не до скул. Она вздрагивает. – Не хочешь – не рассказывай. У нас у каждого свои страхи.

Артур такой понимающий. У Ариадны щиплет в носу и горят глаза. Неужели это был просто сон? Жалкий сон. Слава Богу. 

– За мной гнались собаки, – делится Имс. – Они преследовали меня и поймали, начали рвать на кусочки… Собаки. Ненавижу собак. Так что, что бы тебе ни приснилось, это не идет ни в какое сравнение с ними, – его передергивает. Ариадна кивает, соглашаясь, – действительно, ее сон ни в какое сравнение не идет с жалкими собаками. 

– А я оказался на подводной лодке, – говорит Артур, и Ариадна переводит взгляд на него. И перестает дышать.

– Это… Что это у тебя?.. – сипит она, впиваясь пальцами в плед. 

– Где? – не понимает Артур. 

– На щеке, – шепчет Ариадна, зажмуриваясь. 

– Да кетчуп это, – усмехается Имс, и она успевает увидеть, как он протягивает над ней руку и, сняв алую каплю со щеки Артура, засовывает палец в рот. Ариадна застывает и еле сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться от отвращения. 

Геи – это мерзко.

– Да мы, пока всех в себя приводили, чуть с голода не сдохли, – поясняет Имс и кивает куда-то за спину Ариадны. – Картошка-фри еще осталась. Хочешь? 

Артур морщится:

– Не ешь, там нет ничего съедобного.

– Зато вкусно, сладенький, – Имс получает в ответ убийственный взгляд и неожиданно затыкается. 

В офисе становится тихо. Слишком тихо, думает Ариадна. 

– Точно не хочешь? – голос Имса неуловимо меняется, становится бархатным, вкрадчивым. 

– Я не голодна, – Ариадна пытается улыбнуться и боится посмотреть на напарников. 

Из сомнацинового сна можно выйти самостоятельно. Проекции никогда не стреляют в висок, проекции собственного сна никогда не убивают сновидца, проекции не… 

Ариадна повторяет это про себя как мантру.

– Ты только посмотри, как это аппетитно выглядит, – Имс почти шепчет. В его руках оказывается тарелка, которую он настойчиво сует Ариадне в руки, и та берет ее и зажмуривается, не желая снова видеть то, что увидела. 

На белом фаянсе лежат пальцы, смазанные кровью. 

– Картошка-фри, – улыбается Артур и берет один из пальцев своими – большим и средним. Остальных нет. На их месте – потемневшие обрубки. 

– И кетчуп, – Имс повторяет за Артуром и окунает синюшный палец в мисочку с густой кровью. – Вкусно. Попробуй. 

Ариадна роняет тарелку и закрывает глаза. Слезы блестят на дрожащих ресницах. 

Она слышит смех, стоны, чувствует большой вес на своих ногах и понимает, что они оба легли на нее. 

Все начинается сначала.


End file.
